Ghost of Arendelle
by Thriced
Summary: No one has ever had the chance to catch a glimpse of the Cryokinetic vigilante prowling the streets of Arendelle in search for citizens to save- all but one. Anna had been rescued by the Ghost of Arendelle from certain death but never seen her since. This leaves her with one choice. To become her Archnemesis and create mayhem... or at least try to. Elsanna


"Anna..." Kristoff sighed, "What on earth are you doing?"

Anna had grabbed the unsuspecting blonde into a small, dark, alley right next to their school and shoved a toy gun into his hands.

"We're gonna rob a bank!"

"Anna this is a horrible plan..."

A couple of months had passed since Kristoff had found his best friend curled up on the couch in his apartment up on the 12th floor. Her petite frame was hunched in a tight ball, knees up to her chin and eyes unmoving, staring straight at the floor in a daze. It was only when Anna had finally realized that Kristoff was shaking her gently, his eyes wide and brows furrowed in worry, that she started to talk- and couldn't stop. Nevermind the possibilities of how she even got in, and that conspicuously open window covered in frost in the middle of summer. All the red-head could excitedly sputter about was how she woke up in the arms of the Arendelle Ghost... the famed ice-wielding "vigilante" that had appeared one day in a flurry of white mist and single-handedly took down seventeen men, armed men. No one had ever seen this Cryokinesis powered individual through the thick mist and fog that usually settled upon his arrival... and his actually happened to be a _her_.  
Kristoff couldn't believe his ears when Anna briefly mentioned how she almost died in a crossfire between the cops and bad guys, as the redhead called them, but when he tried to inquire about it, she would just continue to ramble about this heavenly heroine that carried her all the way here. Clad in a cape and hood that was completely made out ice yet still managed to beautifully flow behind her.

"Oh don't be such a big baby Kristoff, you're supposed to be my best friend!" The shorter girl huffed. She was sporting a black tuque, black longsleeve, black pants, and a black bag with a... grappling hook? Or at least that's what it looked like. Some rope was secured on the side of the bag with what seemed like a hook made out of crudely bent kitchen utensils. "Friends are the ones that bail you out of jail. Best friends are meant to sit in jail together!" she continued, "besides, we have Hans to bail us out." Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and her smile was infectuous, Kristoff had to admit. But this was still a horrible idea.

"I don't get why we have to be the bad guys... didn't she come _save_ you?" He eyed his dollar store gun warily. The tip still had a bit of the painted orange.

"As if I want to be a damsel in distress," Anna rolled her eyes.

It had been a few attempts at this whole "villain" thing. Three weeks ago Anna had pulled the fire alarm at her school and set a garbage on fire... which ended up with Anna apologizing to the Dean profusely for her sudden change in behaviour. The week after her antics continued in a public library where she pulled on a mask and tried scaring the little kids from their story time but she was quickly rounded by the librarian and banned from ever stepping foot there again.

Kristoff should have probably not told her that her little activities are just passing off as a rebellious teen craving for attention rather than a real villain.

"Here take these!"

"... Are these... what I think they are?"

"Yup! Anna-fashioned bombs! You won't find anything else like it!"

"Because diet cola and mentos has never ever been done before"

The shorter girl ignored him and jumped up to place black tuque over Kristoff's head. He looked like the perfect crook. "Hurry put this on! The cops are going to leave soon!"

* * *

The plan, unsurprisingly, did not go as Anna had hoped. The red head concealed in all these layers of black happily bounced into the bank, apologized to some people she bumped into on the way to the bank tellers, said hello to the security guards who even waved back, and then finally pointed her toy gun with a poorly scraped tip at one of the cashiers.

"Freeze! Give me all your money!"

Kristoff buried his face into his hands.

It only took a few seconds of awkward silence before the entire bank, staff and clients included, roared in laughter. Kristoff trailed behind her the entire time, arms crossed and exasperated by the entire thing. Anna was going too far for her gentle soul, and even her extreme wasn't going to be nearly enough to make her a reputation for this "Arendelle Ghost".

"Anna," Rapunzel could hardly contain her giggling, "what are you doing?" With a shaking hand, she wiped her eyes so the tears wouldn't smudge the makeup she had to wear to work. Her friend Rapunzel had taken up many part time jobs during the school year. Anna never knew how she pulled off all these jobs and managed to remain an astounding student.

"J-Just go along with it," Anna pleaded before her expression hardened into what Kristoff guessed was an attempt at a Clint Eastwood squint, "I give you five minutes to put everything in that cash into this bag!" She narrowed her eyes even more, "every gun makes its own tune."

Yup. The blonde man didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Anna had just quoted a movie they watched when he couldn't believe she hadn't seen such a classic. Now he regretted it all. The clients and staff seemed to have recognized the quote as well as they laughed even harder.

As he waited for Anna to give up her little charade, his eyes wandered to the crowd that had accumulated behind them. They were intently watching the exchange between Anna and Rapunzel, who at this point decided to humour her friend and go along with it. All of them were intently watching except for a few older adults on lunch break, who seemed to be impatiently waiting for the bank to resume normal service. Them and... a group of men with black matching outfits and... masks?! They were definitively not there before they came in. Some of them started to look his way. Even if he couldn't see their eyes, he could feel them threatening and challenging his actions. Had they actually just walked in on a bank robbery?

Kristoff's eyes immediately darted back to Anna who was still trying to get her friend to yield, unaware to the chaos that would soon ensue. What was he going to do? She was the perfect distraction to the real bank robbery. These guys probably had guns and they could fire at any moment...

The blonde man looked around again and spotted another person who seemed to have noticed these men. The girl had long, platinum hair braided to the side, and piercing blue eyes. She was standing on the other side of the room, head lowered and contemplating.

Kristoff had to act. All these innocent people were about to be a part of something he never even imagined Anna could ever trigger. He only agreed to go along with this because he knew Anna would fail but this... This had to be their unluckiest day ever.

He reached out for Anna's shoulder but it was too late. The muzzle of a gun dug into his back and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"FREEZE!" The booming voice of the man holding the gun up to his back made him cringe. Everyone turned to face the new intruder but this time everyone's faces quickly turned to fear.  
The masked man turned to face Rapunzel whose face also fell.

"Give us all your money!" He ordered.

Kristoff found a little humour in how the real bad guys said the exact same thing as the newbie Anna.

"Anna are you with this guy?! I can't believe this!"

The red head blinked rapidly in confusion, "Wha- what?! No! I'm not-"

"You have five minutes to do as I say or I'm going to pop one in this guy!"

Anna's eyes then narrowed into slits, "oh no you don't! This was my gig!"

Kristoff sighed. Only Anna would turn an event like this into a petty fight over who got the money first. Her adorable pout thinned into a frown when Rapunzel promptly handed the man a huge bag stuffed with at least hundreds of stacks of money over the counter through the bullet-proof window. Before she got a chance to turn around and give her friend a piece of her mind, however, a sudden and powerful, gust of wind sent the bag flying away across the room before a thick mist of flurries settled inside the entire bank.

The blonde man took the opportunity to spin around and knock the guy's gun away only to find him already... frozen? He dully noted the irony in the situation.

There were screams and people rushing for the door. A few shots fired from the other side of the room but his mind was solely focused on getting Anna and Rapunzel to safety.

It was impossible to see further than a foot away from him. He could feel the mist chilling him to the bone as he tried to make his way to Anna.

"Anna!" He cried out. She was right in front of him before the ice mist, but now she was nowhere to be found. Panic started to claw at him but a hand emerged from the mist and grabbed onto his arm. He was ushered through an open door and eventually led to what he recognized as the other side of the counter where the cashiers stationed themselves. After crouching behind the counters, Kristoff found himself being squeeze to death by none other than Anna. She had rounded several people already inside the cramped space. For a wannabe villain, she was doing a horrible job at not helping people.

"Kristoff! Jeezus you scared the living crap outta me!"

"I could say the same thing to you, how the hell did you get in here so fast?!"

Anna's eyes widened. He could see the turquoise in her irises glint in awe as her face brightened.

Rapunzel excitedly pointed towards the commotion, "It's the Arendelle Ghost! He pushed everyone in here with wind!"

Anna and Kristoff both looked at each other. They immediately stood up to look through the bullet-proof glass not bothering to correct the gender of this Arendelle Ghost. The mist hadn't reached them behind the counter.

Amidst the thick veil of white, they could still hear gunshots ring throughout the room. Most people must have been able to escape through the front doors as there were no more screams except those of the men that were yelling for this "Ghost" to come out.  
Five long minutes passed. Nothing happened and the mist started to thin. Anna leaned into the glass, bated breath visible with the temperature drop, fogging the glass slightly. Silhouettes were barely visible but Kristoff could see the dark outline of an impossibly large man holding a rifle. It happened in an instant. The flash of his gun going off in different directions, some of them hitting the glass right in front of Anna's face who didn't even flinch, the dark silhouette of a smaller, more elegant figure appearing right in front of him and disappearing as fast as she came... it happened three more times for each remaining gunsman.

Then... silence. Kristoff could hear his own breath and that of Anna's against the glass. Was it over?

The doors to the entrance of the bank burst open as police stormed in guns blazing and white of the fog instantly vaporized leaving five frozen statues of the robbers. It was certainly a sight to behold. Some of the men had fired their gun but the bullet had stopped a good five feet from them, frozen in place and held by a trail of ice that connected to the barrel of the gun whence it came.

"Kristoff, we can still probably catch up to her!" Anna whispered to him.

"What? You're really going to go after her?! We almost died!"

"But we didn't," she grabbed him once again by the arm and made dash for the back door.

* * *

Anna couldn't stop her mind from reeling over what had just happened. One moment she was threatning Rapunzel for bank money, and in the next she felt _her_ arms push her gently out of harms way. Bullets just grazed past them where she stood previously. Icy blue eyes locked onto her own turquoise orbs. It had literally lasted for a split second before she found herself with Rapunzel behind the counter. She didn't even get a chance to look at the rest of her face. It didn't help that a large white semi-transluscent cloak and hood covered her.

Now was the chance to catch up to this Ghost.

Grabbing onto Kristoff, Anna burst through the backdoors and into a dark alleyway in between the two tallest buildings of the city. It was literally like a movie. One of the robbers must have escaped the frozen prison because a man clad in black just ran past them, the large sack of money bouncing on his back as he sprinted towards the other end.

"Aw hell no!" Anna took the rope-hook attached to her back and with one accurate throw, managed to hook one of the bent forks onto the bag. Kristoff had to hold onto the poor girl before she got thrown forward from the guy's sheer brute strength. It became a tug of war as the robber refused to let go. He growled at them, revealing his face behind a cracked mask one eye. Kristoff gasped. It was one of the famous Stabbington Brothers! Notorious for robberies in houses, museums, banks, and even armories.

"Let go you little wench!" The brother snarled, "Who are you even working for?!"

"I'm my own villain!" She yelled back, "The Great... uh... Evil Snowman-Building Master! And I'm the archnemesis of the Ghost!" She could feel Kristoff snort behind her. "And this is my side-kick, The Fixer Upper!" Maybe she shouldn't have said that because Kristoff's grip loosened as he stared at her in disbelief.

"What?!"

Anna flew forward when the Stabbington Brother gave one last yank. She closed her eyes in anticipation but instead of landing on hard cement the young girl faceplanted in a pile of soft, white snow.

Wish a gasp, the red head swiftly jumped up to find the entire alley shrouded in the familiar freezing fog. The Stabbington Brother was also on the ground a little further, feet anchored to the ground with ice. But that didn't stop him. He howled in anger as he started smashing the frozen shoes to bits.

In the back of her mind Anna knew what she had to do. She withdrew that diet cola from her bag and fumbled around in her pocket until she found her ammo. A mentos. After all those years of dodgeball, the girl became a pro at this aiming business. With one quick pop of the can and a mentos quickly thrown into the mix, Anna lurched back and threw the bomb before it had a chance to chemically react. An explosion of brown liquid burst from the can but before it had a chance to splash the man, the concoction instantly froze into a large spike ball made of iced cola. It shattered after hitting the brother square in the head, completely knocking him out.

Well... honestly Anna didn't really see that coming but that was pretty cool too. Teamwork yeah! Wait! No! She was supposed to be her arch-nemesis not her side-kick.

Anna looked around for the Cryokinesis girl and found her standing near the unconscious man. The fog was still too thick to see any real details but her cloak billowed in the wind thus revealing a little bit more of her beautiful physique. Thin waist, beautiful hips and curves... this girl whoever she is was to die for. Anna could tell she was wearing leggings from those deliciously long legs and a tight... leather jacket? It was hard to see but regardless, those glowing blue eyes were staring right at her through the mist.

This was her chance!

Anna reached for the rope at her feet and gave a good tug. She caught the bag and with the best villainous voice she could muster, the redhead taunted the Ghost of Arendelle, "I am The Great Evil-Snowman Building Master! Try and catch me, Ghost! Until next time!"

And she made a break for it with Kristoff close at her heels. She didn't get very far though when she felt her own shoes suddenly stick to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Can you guys guess the movie Anna quoted? ;)  
I know there's been a couple of Elsa vigilante fanfics out there, but I've unfortunately never had the chance to read them. I hope this story isn't stepping on anyone's foot.


End file.
